tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Iveco Daily
Only first generation: Fiat Daily (until 1983) OM Grinta Alfa Romeo AR8 Irisbus EcoDaly the 4th generation Zastava Rival | manufacturer = Iveco | assembly = |parent_company = Fiat Group | production = 1978-present | predecessor = Fiat 238 | successor = | class = Full-size van | platform = | body_style = | engine = | transmission = | wheelbase = | length = | width = | height = | weight = | fuel_economy = | fuel_capacity= | related = Irisbus Daily | similar = | designer = }} The Iveco Daily is a large van produced by Iveco from 1978; it was sold also as Fiat Daily until 1983. It is also available as a minibus. First generation (1978-1990) The first series Daily was offered with two models, the 35 and the 50 (3.5 and 5.0 tons). The larger one (Daily 50) had load capacity up to 17 m³. In 1980, a turbodiesel version named "Turbodaily" was introduced, and it was in production until 2002. Second generation (1990-2000) The second generation Daily was introduced in 1990, with a totally revised cab and improvements on the Sofim engine (at that time, with a 2.5 L capacity). Following the entry of Ford's commercial operation into Iveco,in 1986, The Daily 3.5 ton was soon removed from the UK market as it was now direct competition with Fords Transit, the Daily stayed on in the UK at rated above 4.0 ton, and now sold as Iveco-Ford Truck. The Daily has no other connection with the Transit. The second generation was facelifted in 1996; it differs only slightly exterior-wise, but the engine was now available in 2.8-litre capacity 76 KW (103 hp). The 59-12(chassis cabs and panel vans) and 59-13(minibus) models were launched (GVW 6.4 tons) All-wheel-drive variants were also made available. Third generation (2000-2006) With third series the Daily got new light groups (wider and lower). The Turbodaily name was dropped as all turbodiesels came with Unijet technology (common rail). Two new versions were released: "Agile", with automatic gearshift, and "CNG", a natural gas version. Also two new load classes were introduced: Daily 65 and Daily 28 (6.5 tons and 2.8 tons). The Iveco Daily was made "Van of the Year" for the year 2000. Apart from a revised grille and lights the third series Daily is now 'bodily' clearly a Renault Master. Most glass and body panels are directly transferable. Fourth generation (2006-present) The current generation was designed by Giugiaro and arrived to markets in the middle of 2006. It's available as: Van, cabin cruiser, Combi, Minibus, Agile, and CNG. The minibus is also commercialized with the Irisbus brand. For the first time since the year 2000, an all wheel drive version of the Daily is available starting from 2007. This is developed in co-operation with the company SCAM and is available as single cab and double cab with the wheelbases and and double cab with wheelbase of . Permissible total weight in two versions: or . Engines *2.3 HPI and *2.3 HPT *3.0 HPI *3.0 HPT *3.0 CNG 2.9 Variants * 40.10 WM (4 x 4) 1,500 kg light truck series - Officially the VM 90 military version of the Daily, which includes an armored variant. |type= Modular Mission Vehicle |is_vehicle=yes |used_by= | designer= OVIK Group | length= 5432mm | width= 2016mm | front cab height= 2900mm (including self-defence weapon) | weight= 5.5 tonnes (GVW) | payload= 3.0 tonnes | crew= driver + 2 passengers (front car), up to 10 passengers (rear car) - depending upon module | primary_armament= 7.62mm light machine gun on swing mount | secondary_armament= various weapon mix including 5.56mm / 7.62mm / 12.7mm (.50 cal) / 40mm grenade launcher | engine= IVECO 3.0 litre in-line four-cylinder turbocharged diesel. Engine power 202 kW (176 hp) }} =OVIK CAMELEON IV440 Modular Mission System= CAMELEON IV440 Modular Vehicle The CAMELEON IV440 is a four wheel drive modular mission system vehicle designed by Jez Hermer MBE and produced by the OVIK Group. Designed and developed in 2010, the CAMELEON IV440 is based upon the IVECO Daily 4x4 chassis but incorporates a number of modifications designed by OVIK plus a range of specialist mission modules which can be interchanged rapidly, giving the vehicle a multi-functional utility. The OVIK Group integrates a bespoke hydraulic load changer system and generally ruggedises the IVECO Daily 4x4 cab, adding roll suppressor, top hatch, light covers, winch and bull bars. =Concept of Use= The general concept behind the CAMELEON system is to provide military forces, civil and emergency services and commercial users with a modular vehicle which can be reconfigured, rapidly, into a range of different roles. The load changer system enables the vehicle crew to re-role the CAMELEON into a completely new capability in under one minute; role changing is a one-man operation. CAMELEON IV440 is designed to offer mission commanders and fleet managers very broad force packaging or flexibility in fleet management. Utilising what OVIK describe as a 'Modular Mission System', the simple, crew-operated mission module changer combines with a range of specialist mission modules to provide a very broad range of flexibility. Defence CAMELEON IV440 offers a wide range of standard mission modules suitable for operations across the combat, combat support and combat service support functions. Vehicle crews simply change modules to re-configure the platform. Civil CAMELEON IV440 offers a wide range of standard mission modules suitable for operations in support of policing, medical support, emergency, fire and rescue, humanitarian support and disaster relief. Commercial CAMELEON IV440 offers a wide range of standard and specialist mission modules suitable for commercial operations including forestry, buildings and construction support, road maintenance, de-icing, gritting and snow management, accommodation and welfare support modules etc. =Principles of Operation= The CAMELEON IV440 utilises a lightweight, hydraulic load changer system (sometimes referred to as a DROPS system) to enable rapid platform reconfiguration. From a troop carrier to an ambulance, from an ambulance to a mortar platform etc. Once the mission module is aboard the base vehicle, the CAMELEON system hydraulically locks the load into place, ensuring complete safety and security – even in the event of a vehicle roll-over. For modules with integrated electrical systems an automatic inter-vehicle connection is provided, doing away with the need for the crewman to manually connect and disconnect power cables. Modules can be fitted with integral and independent environmental control systems (heating and air-conditioning), independent hydraulics (for cranes, winches etc.) and independent power generation for continued operations in the ground dismounted role. =Roles= 1. Defence Combat Role CAMELEON provides a range of specialist combat role mission modules designed to provide the commander with firepower and combat troop transportation. CAMELEON offers a range of weapons mounting solutions from light to heavy mounting systems, including twin medium machine guns, twin heavy machine guns and combination mounts for .50 (12.7mm) calibre, and 40mm grenade launchers. Combat Support Role CAMELEON can deliver a broad spectrum of combat support capabilities. From specialist tactical command modules to indirect fire support platforms, combat ambulances and engineering support modules. Combat Service Support / Sustainment Role CAMELEON specialist logistic support modules provide support to combat operations. Fuel delivery, repair and recovery functions, ambulances, command centres, combat emergency surgical facilities. Specialist Defence Roles CAMELEON can be configured to support specialist operations. For example, the IV440 chassis system can be modified to suit a range of requirements – bodywork can be reconfigured to provide additional firepower, stealth and flexibility. 2. Civil Police CAMELEON modules have been optimised as police custody suites, command centres, forensic laboratories, dog kennels and public information booths. Emergency Medical CAMELEON modules can operate as ambulances (with varying levels of casualty dependency built in). Fire and Rescue CAMELEON modules have been built with water bowsers, fire suppression systems, decontamination systems and welfare units. Coastguard CAMELEON modules have been used as command posts, temporary look-out posts and specialist boat carriage / launching systems. Humanitarian CAMELEON expanding body modules been used to provide emergency shelter and clinical support to humanitarian relief. The CAMELEON Power Pod module carries a 16KvA generator and eight days' supply of fuel. Disaster Relief In line with the humanitarian utility CAMELEON can also support emergency rescue operations with a range of tipping bodies with integrated excavation equipment, winches and cranes. Logistic CAMELEON is suited for carriage of a wide range of logistic loads from fuel to water and dry stores. 3. Commercial CAMELEON has a wide commercial application with concept designs in existence for commercial applications as diverse as forestry, oil exploration, construction, snow management, exhibition support, worker welfare units and excavator / tipper bodies. CAMELEON aims to reduce its customers' capital investment in high cost / low use specialist platforms by providing a vehicle than is fully adaptable. CAMELEON Storage System The CAMELEON storage system is a multi-story racking system developed from the leisure boating industry. Multiple modules can be stacked four high and managed with a high-lift for lift truck thus enabling fleet managers to reduce not only capital outlay but also storage space for vehicles. =Features= Dismounted Module Capability Unlike most other specialist vehicles – CAMELEON can leave its mission payload on the mission area – for continued support after the base vehicle’s departure. Fuel tanks, generators, command modules can all be strategically positioned to support operations thus leaving the base vehicle free to be re-roled. For example, the CAMELEON SENTINEL system provides commanders with an instant dismounted fire-base for the rapid establishment of vehicle and personnel checkpoints. Crews dismount the SENTINEL module which transforms from a vehicle born patrol module with its built in weapon systems and armour to create an instantaneous, de-mounted, semi-permanent, protected structure with integrated weapons and electrical power. Lethality and Self Protection OVIK utilise PLATTMOUNTS weapon mounting systems on CAMELEON, designed to provide weapon flexibility, stability and reliability. Every (Defence) CAMELEON base vehicle is fitted with a minimum medium machine gun mounting system to provide the vehicle crew with a self-defence capability. CAMELEON mission modules can be fitted with a wide array of weapon installation to suit specific firepower requirements. From 5.56mm to 12.7mm and 40mm Grenade Launchers. Crew Protection CAMELEON provides crew roll protection and frontal aspect reinforcement. Roll cages protect the vehicle, passengers and crew in the event of a vehicle collision, whilst the frontal reinforcement system provides crews with the necessary equipment to overcome static obstacles and to protect the vehicle from frontal impact. Environmental Flexibility The CAMELEON IV440 can operate across a wide environmental spectrum - from the desert to the Arctic. Vehicles can be equipped with heating and / or air conditioning environmental control systems. Power Supply The IV440 is fitted with a high output alternator to provide maximum power to the vehicle and module systems. For dismounted modules, CAMELEON provide a number of ground-mounted and fully integrated power generator systems. Armouring Options Armour solutions are available for the front cab and also armoured rear module solutions are available. Front cab protection to STANAG Level 1 / B6 is achievable as standard – enhancements are possible. Run Flat Tyres In the defence role the vehicle operates as standard with run-flat tyres. Recovery Winches Recovery winches can be fitted as to either front, rear or both ends of the base vehicle. The Repair and Recovery Mission Module can be fitted with a high payload hydraulic recovery winch. Licensed Versions The Iveco Daily is also produced in China by Nanjing Iveco Automobile Co Ltd, or NAVECO, a joint venture between Nanjing Autmobile and Iveco. References http://www.sbac.co.uk/community/cms/content/preview/news_item_view.asp?i=21163&t=0 http://www.airportsintelligence.co.uk/community/cms/content/preview/news_item_view.asp?i=21163&t=0 External links * Official Iveco Daily international site * cameleon-mms.com * Iveco Discussion Forums Daily Daily Category:Vans Category:Vehicles introduced in 1978 Category:Trucks built in Italy